breakaway
by Faithless-Fire
Summary: "Today is the day I cut the ropes that have been holding me back. I want to travel, Rome, Paris, Tokio and I know exactly who I want to take me, my last love." Caroline travels down to New Orleans to tell Klaus how she feels but will everything go to plan? I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.
1. Confessions

**No Hayley plot. ****I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Confessions**

I stared down at the two pieces of paper, the papers that I have being looking at all night. The white tainted with black of my confession that will break my mothers heart and disappoint my friends. I couldn't do it face-to-face, I knew they would all try and change my mind. I left them on the counter I knew my mom and the gang would be hear any second. I planned it this way. I swung the door open and dashed for my car to begin my journey.

"Why does Blondie want us to meet her at her house?" Damon said while parking outside Caroline's house. Elena ignored him walking up the path where Liz, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie were. "Hey guys, any idea what Care has brought us all here for? " With everyone shaking there heads, Liz already in the house lets out a cry.

**Dear Mom,**

**Don't be mad. I have left to go see Klaus. I know you hate him but ever since he has left I felt empty like I am missing something. I am not saying I love him but I could and I would hate to regret missing a moment like this for eternity so I have gone to figure out how I feel and once I find out I will return and explain in more detail. **

**I love you mom please don't be too angry at me.**

**Love, you daughter Caroline. xxx **

As Liz read out the letter everyone went silent only hearing the drops of the sheriff tears bouncing off the counter. After three minutes of silence but what felt like forever to Damon he tries to lighten up the tension "Blondie sure has a thing for hybrids. bu..." He was cut off my Stefan "Damon now is not the time to be yourself. There is another letter its not addressed to anyone." As Stefan unfolded the sheet, with a sigh he began to read.

**Guys,**

**I know by now you have heard what I wrote to my mom so let me just say I am sorry. **

**I know it must feel like I have betrayed all of you but that is not my intention, I just need to know what I feel I don't want to regret it. Once again, I am sorry, I don't know what to say. I have always felt something for Klaus but buried** **it down, deep down because I didn't want to betray all of you. He has done so much damage to all of you but I can't help how I feel. I truly am sorry and I hope one day you all can forgive me. Take care and be safe.**

**With Love, Care xxx**

_"Blue jeans, white shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn" _My ringtone danced off the windows of my car. I knew they would want to confront me but I didn't answer my phone, instead I switched it off. Eight hours to go. Eight hours until I see him. "Nothing but road Caroline" I sighed to myself.

Being alone driving only gives me more time to think about him as our last encounter kept replaying.

Klaus: I want your confession

My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?

Klaus: Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away, and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free. I just... Want you to be honest with me

_Looking back I didn't want him to go but I had no other choice. All the things he had done I would have lost everything and I am Caroline Forbes I always stick by my friends and to my plans. But now I was on my way to him to be honest not giving any half truths._

I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involve you, ok, none of them

Klaus: I see

_I will never forget the look of sadness that crossed his beautiful blue orbs. How I have regretted them since._

No, you don't because, yes, I cover our connection with hostility because, yes, I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise to walk away like you said and never come back, then, yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want

_I didn't lie when I said that to him, that's is exactly how I felt at the time but now I don't hate myself for the truth I hate myself for not holding on to him because this emptiness I feel since he has left is consuming._

Klaus: I will walk away, and I'll never come back, I promise

_He promised not to come back but I never promised that I wouldn't come to him. _

**Hey guys, sorry about any mistakes. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Suggestions on the story? RxR **


	2. Lies

**Lies**

I arrived just gone nine o' clock. I was in awe, the streets were crowded, music playing at every corner. I knew I had to find a place to get ready before I made my grand entrance. The Omni Royal Orleans hotel seemed just perfect. Located in the French quarter (Klaus quarter). Granted One of the more elegant options on Bourbon Street, this large white-marble landmark is a replica of the grand 1800s St. Louis Hotel, with columns, gilt mirrors, and magnificent chandeliers. I heard that the rooftop pool has one of the city's best views of the French Quarter.

I am so nervous about meeting Klaus that I don't even take in the beauty of my room. I had no time to waste. My lovely friend with blue eyes had his connection to the (evil) lovely Rebekah gave me the heads up about Klaus having a certain drinks in Rousseau's to celebrate at half ten. That gave me less than an hour and a half.

I looked at myself one last time, "Not bad Caroline". I wore a hot red strapless dress, which hung in all the right places, black and red wedges. I left my blond curls bounce down just below my shoulder blades. My make-up was simple; mascara, eyeliner and deep red lipstick. I picked up my purse and headed down the hall. I was so excited.

Glancing at the time, "Shit" I muttered to myself. I was already fifteen minutes late. Just breathe! I stared at the faded blue sign with the bold letters telling me I have found my destination. I slowly walked up and pushed the doors open. I have never felt so nervous in all my life. "Get a grip, you can do this." I almost shouted at myself to take at step.

My blue eyes swept the crowd to find him. There he was Klaus the egotistic, ignorant, down right creep, hot charming hybrid. His height is about 5'11. His curled light-brown hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus clothing style has not changed since the last time I saw him. Why would it Caroline it was like two week is wearing dark jeans,Henley shirt and his usual black boots.

I decided I should get a drink to calm the storm in the pit of my stomach. I strolled up to the bar, taking in my surrounding. "Hey, what can I get you?" A blond woman pulled me out of my trance. "erm a rum and coke please." I smiled back. She handed me the drink. "Your new." it wasn't a question. I nodded taking a gulp at the well needed liquid. I turned around knowing the direction I needed to go on. Come on Caroline you can't back out now.

Putting on my best foot forward I slowly walked to greet him. Little did I know I would be interrupting the happy couple. I couldn't stop staring it was like I was compelled. His blue orbs gazing into her lighter blue eyes. Her red hair flowing over her shoulder as he played with the ends twisting the hair between his fingers. His dimpled smile showing. I couldn't believe it. My heart swelled, tears came crashing down. I dropped the glass on the timber flooring and ran not caring who saw my vampire abilities.

"Caroline" he whispered so low that not even a vampire would be able to have heard him.

**Should I continue? Suggestions? RxR**


	3. Pictures

**Pictures**

"Caroline" he whispered so low that not even a vampire would be able to have heard him.

She was here. She came. I couldn't believe it. I thought it would have been a century before I seen her again. I stood staring at the spot she was moments before. Lost in my thoughts of the beautiful baby vampire that stole my black heart. The only woman in a thousand years that stood up to me, spoke the truth and there she was just moments ago. I would have missed the betrayal that swept her ocean deep eyes because of that dress. The red dress that hugged her magnificent body. Is it wrong that I am envious of the dress being that close to her body. That body that has haunted my existence since our last encounter in the woods.

I wanted to chase after like I always have donebegfor her to hear me outbut not this time. She wouldn't believe me anyways if I told her I was only using Genevieve for power. Does she even care? She was probably only hear to see if I kept the mutt alive. I heard he was back in town probably working along side Marcel. My protégé and my first successful hybrid. Oh the irony of it all. Nevertheless, I am the original hybrid, let them try. Well if he gets in my way I will have no choice but to end his miserable life. I don't care how much she pleads for his life. I am the king, the original hybrid, I will not have my hand forced by anyone, especially not Caroline. She has betrayed my trust countless of times, she has used my affection for her to saved those who deserve my wrath. No more!

I was furious at her. The nerve to come into my kingdom pretending to be hurt by my action towards the red head witch just to turn it in her favor. I can envision that conversation, she would forgive me if I gave my word not to hurt her precious Tyler. I didn't have time to be spending on thinking of her. I needed a clear head to take down Marcel and keep the factions in order. Why do you do this to me love. With a sigh I downed the rest of my scotch. I needed to release all this tension. I lifted my hand and slowly brushed the red strands of hair behind her ear distracting her from her conversation with Elijah. "Come love" I whispered seductively. Her blue eyes pierced into my own with a smile she put her ivory hand in mine and I guided her to the entrance nodding at Elijah, Diego and Josh.

I kept running, tears drowning on my face. How could he do this? Yes I know I made him promise not to return. How long did he wait? Was it because I didn't reject him? He got what he wanted. No longer a challenge. Always second best even to Klaus. As soon as I thought it I felt my chest tighten. "Seriously! I am so pathetic." How could I believe any of those things he said. Last love! "From where I am standing you don't look pathetic, sexy yes but pathetic no." I twisted around to see a very attractive man. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. Wearing form fitting grey t-shirts, dark jeans and a leather jacket.

"Not interested" I replied while I walked away. "but you didn't hear what I have to offer." He stood in front of me with a smirk. Oh I could all ready tell he was full of himself. what is it with this town an egotistic men. Could I really call Klaus a man? No! He was a monster and I should never forget that. again. "Look mister, I am really not interested. So leave me alone." I shouted at him. He just chuckled at me. Seriously! I rolled my eyes and tried to move past him. "Feisty baby vampire. Well what brings a sexy little thing like yourself to my beautiful city?" Sexy? Who does he thing he is. What a jerk. The way he said my city, sent shivers up my spine.

My hand twisted in her hair, laying wet kisses down her neck travelling to her collar bone. Her finger trailing down my shoulder blades. Her sweet humming in my ear. She was indeed a beautiful woman but she wasn't the woman I truly wanted, the one I craved, the beauty I desired more than blood. She was a distraction. Locks of gold, piercing blue orbs, beautiful body, long mesmerizing legs and those lips. I needed to stop thinking about her.

In one swift motion I tore the black and white dress in two. Guiding her body to my bed. She reached out to rid me of my shirt while I kissed her only breaking it to discard my shirt. Her hands travelled from my back to my chest while I deepened the kiss, unhooking her bra. Letting my inner animal take control. Pushing the images of Caroline away. I kissed down her neck, collarbone, sucking, nibbling. My hands travelled down her toned body, to her panties the only item left on her before I ravished her.

I was just about to rip them off her when the image of Caroline flooded my mind. I jumped up "sorry sweetheart, your beautiful but I can't." I said apologetically. She looked at me with confused eyes. "Nik."

**Thanks so much for the support really appreciated. Suggestions? RxR**


	4. Know your enemies

**Know your enemies**

"Feisty baby vampire. Well what brings a sexy little thing like yourself to my beautiful city?" Sexy? Who does he thing he is. What a jerk. The way he said my city, sent shivers up my spine. I didn't answer. What was I suppose to say? Hey, I came here to tell the Big bad hybrid that I want to take him up on his offer to show me the world and I will be his. That I know he could be my epic love. I tried one last time to move past him but he blocked me again. "Now where do you think your going?" he whispered.

"Seriously! What is your problem? I am not interested can you not take a hint?" I cried. In a flash I was pinned up against the concrete wall. His hand crushed into my throat. I wasn't scared. I have always been the one to get tortured, suffered werewolf bites, been second choice; even to Klaus. The though made my chest tighten once more. "Do it! Kill me!" I coughed out. I stared into his eyes making sure he could tell I wasn't afraid. Death would only be a blessing.

My mom would no longer have to pretend she accepted me as a vampire. I can still see the disappointment in her eyes even though she tries to hide it. All my friends hate me for my betrayal and Klaus wouldn't even notice I was gone. Tears were building up but I would not let them come crashing down. I was going to stare my opponent down. "Oh you would rather die then tell me why you have blessed my city with your presence. You are an interesting little thing. Nevertheless, I will get my answers I always do."

She looked at me with confused eyes. "Nik." I could hear her heartbeat speed up. "Love, I just can't." I was not going to elaborate I don't have to. I am the original hybrid I do not have to explain myself to anybody. She wrapped herself in my blanket. She headed for the door with one last glance at me she left. I could of ran after her and explained that my heart belonged to a woman with golden locks. But then she would know my weakness! In this war I cannot afford to have any weaknesses. It was best that Caroline left, even if it was her hating me.

I picked my Henley. Who was it best for? I would be miserable but than again I should be used to that. Caroline would go back to Mystic Falls and be safe while I stay here and take back what's mine! Would she really be safe? It is Mystic Falls after all, hotspot for trouble. The Scooby gang wouldn't be able to protect her. They will just look out for my doppelgänger and with the witch being the anchor it would only mean causalities.

I could protect her if she stayed in New Orleans, teach her how to fight. I grabbed my phone, scrolling down my contacts. My thumb just stopping above her name. In a thousand years I have never begged for someone's forgiveness but today I break that record. I would beg, get down on my knees for her to listen. She would forgive me. Caroline hangs on to her humanity she would forgive. She did say anyone capable of love is capable of being saved and I love her.

"Well, look who finally woke up." My eyes were still blurry. I tried to struggle out of the ropes that held me down but it was know use. "What do you want from me?" I looked around to search for my escape root. It was useless it seemed to be abandoned warehouse. I was going to die here. My friends think I am all loved up with Klaus. Klaus does not care about me. I am all alone.

"I want you to tell me why you're in my city. Who you are working for?" I just stared at him. Seriously I must have a sign stuck to me saying "Torture me." A small laugh escaped my lips at the thought. "You find this amusing do you. Lets see if I can fix that." He pressed the blade along my stomach, before lunging it into me. I cried out in pain. He kept repeating the actions. I felt like I was going to drowned in my tears. My stomach was on fire. "Don't you just love vervain." He purred.

I woke up and I was by myself. I must of passed out from the pain. I could here voices getting closer. I shut my eyes to pretend I was still out. The door slammed open. "This man is my new project." I heard him say to the other person. "Lift your head up darling I know you are awake." I slowly lifted my head, my eyes locked with his brown eyes.

"Tyler."

**Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for all the support guys its really appreciated. :)**


	5. Running

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support! :) I made a lot of changes to this chapter, enjoy. **

**Running**

_I woke up and I was by myself. I must of passed out from the pain. I could here voices getting closer. I shut my eyes to pretend I was still out. The door slammed open. "This man is my new project." I heard him say to the other person. "Lift your head up darling I know you are awake." I slowly lifted my head, my eyes locked with his brown eyes. _  
_"Tyler."_

"Caroline. What are you doing here?" I could not answer him. What was I doing here? What was he doing here and with Mr. King of all people. To say I am confused is an understatement of the century. When Tyler left for revenge all those weeks back, I thought he would be dead by now I even mourned for him but to my surprise he was just ignoring me. Well I shouldn't be surprised Caroline Second Best Forbes is my name after all. I was cut from my thoughts by Tyler.

"You came hear for him didn't you? How could you? Klaus killed thousands of people; Elena's aunt, an entire pack of hybrids - my friends- Caroline, he killed my mom. HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed while his brown orbs flashed bright gold with black veins ready to burst from underneath the eyes that used to hold so much warmth in them now I could barely recognize him, I have never seen him this angry before.

Before I could even answer him, he launched at me. I felt his fangs penetrate my neck. "Now lets see if lover boy will be here in time to save his pathetic whore cause that's all you are to him. Nothing but a whore." he whispered, before leaving. Tears flew down my face but not for what Tyler did but because I knew this was the end. Nobody will rescue me.

I still could not believe he sunk his fangs in to me and left. The venom was already taken its toll on my neck. I knew I didn't have much time left. Tyler really out did himself with his bite. I wanted to laugh at the thought. I looked up and my eyes locked with Mr. King' eyes. I could swear I see amusement dancing in his orbs. Like seriously? In the words of Damon Salvatore "What a dick!" How could he find this amusing? I don't even know him, why does he want me dead?

"Klaus, you are a friend of Klaus? Sure why didn't you say that before." Mr. King grinned at me. Oh God how I loathe him. A vampire with dark hair and blue eyes walked up to me and started breaking me free of the chains. "Where are we going? I croaked. His cobalt blue eyes pieced into mine as he gave me a smirk. "Why we are going back to Marcels palace where he can show Klaus who is the real king of New Orleans." I gulped.

_I could protect her if she stayed in New Orleans, teach her how to fight. I grabbed my phone, scrolling down my contacts. My thumb just stopping above her name. In a thousand years I have never begged for someone's forgiveness but today I break that record. I would beg, get down on my knees for her to listen. She would forgive me. Caroline hangs on to her humanity she would forgive. She did say anyone capable of love is capable of being saved and I love her. _

I pressed call. In all my thousand years I have never been so nervous but of course she would not pick up. With a frustrated sigh "Love, you will be the death of me but I will find you." Nothing that a locater spell wouldn't solve, reaching into the drawer I picked up the delicate black box that held the bracelet she threw in my face. We have come along way since then.

Taking the bracelet out of its container I scrolled down my contacts again. "Klaus, what do you want!" I could kill her for speaking to me like that but witches are hard to come by these days with Marcel slaughtering them. "Sophie, I would advise you not to speak to me like that if you know what is good for you. I need you to come to the plantation I have a situation and it involves a witch solution. Oh and do hurry, my patience is running out" Once that was said I hung up.

***Knock Knock* **

"Well it's about bloody time" I didn't have time to waste for all I know she is gone back to that god forsaken town. We strolled into the living room and I cut her off before she could speak, "I need you to do a locater spell." It wasn't a question, I tossed her the bracelet. "Chop, chop I don't have time to wait." She stared at me as if I asked her to raise someone from the dead it was a minor spell. She grasp the bracelet in her hand if contemplating the world. "I ca..can't" She stuttered.

"You think you have a choice." I chuckled. I grabbed her slender neck and press my thumb in slightly. "Listen carefully, you will do the spell or I will kill your precious niece. ARE WE CLEAR?" She nodded. The things I do for you my sweet Caroline. I should kill this witch for her disobedience. However, I need to find you my love. With a frustrated sigh, I handed her the map. She immediately began setting up for the spell. Now that's more like it.

She placed two candles at each corner of the map. She grasped the bracelet and began to chant. "Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous." Her eyes sprung open, "Whoever this person you are looking for is at Marcels. I mean your home." My heart twisted. What was she doing there? Is this her revenge? Was she hurt? In a flash I popped open my contacts.

"Marcel"

_"Klaus, I was wondering when you would ring about your blond beauty you have been hiding, she is delicious."_

Just as I feared he found her. My blood was boiling with the rage I felt. "Marcel! If you damage one piece of hair on her head I will tear out Davina' insides, force feed them down your throat and torture you until you beg for mercy."

I reached the destination my love was being held in seconds. However, this was not what I was expecting. I expected a fight but there was nobody in sight." MARCEL COME AND FINISH THIS!" There was no response, my dead heart started to twist. My fangs descended, this was a rage I never felt before. Not with Mikael, Ester or any other member of my twisted family that betrayed me. I began searching but nothing. Fear and rage were not a good mix when it came to me and my impulses. Marcel was about to pay! He may thing he knows me because he is my protégé but he does not. What I will do to. Oh the torture I have in store for him. I chuckle at that thought.

"Klaus, my sire, my mentor, my oldest friend, may I ask what was the joke you found so funny in that twisted head of yours. He smirked at me.

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. AN

**A/N Chapter 5 has been altered, chapter 6 and 7 will be up this weekend.**

Thanks for all the support, sorry for the wait but after chapter 6 and 7 are up this weekend I will be posting a chapter every week.

This story will have about eight or nine more chapters left.

KellyMcKay: Klaroline will be happening very soon. However, I am going to develop their friendship first.

alexangel77: Thank you! :) I am trying to keep them in character as much as I can.

.1: I love Damon! So there will be some characters quoting him from time to time, like in chapter 5. :D Unfortunately there will be no crossover for Damon in this story.

Cathalinaheart: Klaus and Caroline will be having a talk soon.

zaja and Tilly-Luv: Thank you for reviewing and as said before update will be up very soon


	7. My love

**My love**

"Klaus, my sire, my mentor, my oldest friend, may I ask what was the joke you found so funny in that twisted head of yours. He smirked at me.

I flashed in front of him and drove my hand into his chest. "Where is she Marcel?" He stared me right in the eye and chocked up the sentence "She's around with a nasty bite and if you kill me you will never find her. I got Davina to block her from any locator spells." My chest tightened once more before. I lifted my hand out. "Marcel, if you do not bring her to me this second I will kill every last vampire in this city. BRING HER TO ME NOW! I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular."

I didn't have time for this. Time was of the essence. My love, you will not die on me. You are too full of light to die and the world is going to need your light once I am finished with it. Before I was going to make good on my threats, something caught my eye from the distance. It was my love. I was about the flash to her when Marcel spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see I gave my guys clear instruction that if you approach without my consent that they have permission to stake her."

"You see Klaus I have been a little pissed off lately. I have been kind with your stay in my kingdom but I think it is time for you to go. I do not want or need your presence and behavior in my city." I had to keep my focus here, I could not do anything that would end in Caroline's death. "Apologies for my behavior can come later. Now give her to me." My patience was on a very thin line.

"What is this? Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act." I couldn't believe it my own sister. My dead heart stung from the betrayal. My thoughts were interrupted by an earth shattering scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Stop it daddy! I'm still your little girl." My eyes locked to were she was lying. I didn't have time.

"What have you done?" Bekah screamed at Marcel. "I had to make sure that he would leave, this is me making sure he does." He turned to me, "Give me your word you will leave and never come back and you can heal her." I was about to answer when I saw Rebekah' hands reach out and snap Marcel' neck. "If you try and do anything to her I will pull out Marcel' heart. Heal her Nik." She shouted.

I didn't need to be told twice, I flashed to my beautiful angel. I gently lifted her up and wrapped my arms around her. I bit into my wrist. "Have at it sweetheart." There was no movement. I placed my wrist closer. Come on love, please, you are not dead. I saw her eyes change and her fangs pierced my skin. She drank eagerly, if I was not an original hybrid she would have drained me.

She stopped and looked up at me giving me a small smile before she passed out from exhaustion. I slowly lifted her up and began to walk out to bring her home. I glanced at the vampires they would all pay. I will relish every second in releasing them from their mortal coil? They have no idea what they have just done. I will paint MY CITY red with their blood.

I gently placed her on the bed. My moved a strand of hair from her face. "I will protect you my love" I whispered before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. I gave her one last glance before I left.

I opened the door to my study and grabbed a bottle of scotch, hoping to drown out the thoughts of how I almost lost her. With the bottle almost gone, I still could not shake what happened. I was so close to losing her. I have never been so scared to lose someone like this in all my thousand years. When she did not drink first. The pain I felt reminded me of when I lost Henrik. Icouldn't bare if she died because of me like he did.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Bekah telling Elijah of her betrayal. Rage that is all I felt when I remembered what she done. I flashed to were they were. "You betrayed me, my own sister." I spat. I was going to flash to her when noble Elijah stepped in between us.

"Niklaus, don't you dare."

***REVIEW***


	8. Choices

Thanks for the reviews and the support guys. :) Enjoy. :D

Choices

Kpov

I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to snap Rebekah's neck and dagger her for her betrayal, I couldn't. It wasn't because Elijah standing between us because I could of easily handled that, I am the Original Hybrid. I can not be stopped. I am invincible! However, the soft breathes of my love upstairs sleeping in my bed calmed me. The reassurance that she was alive and safe washed any rage I had.

I flashed to where she slept. She looked so beautiful even with dry blood tangled in her locks of gold. I sat down in the arm chair and began to sketch the face that has haunted my every moment since I laid my eyes on her.

The rays of sunlight seeped in through the curtains, highlighting her angelic face. I heard her groan and watched as she buried her face into the plump pillows. I looked down at my sketch and continued to draw, giving her time to adjust.

Cpov

I groaned into the pillow, my body ached. I have never been so comfortable in my bed ever. That's when it hit me - New Orleans, Mr. King, Tyler, Klaus. Klaus, he saved me. A smile crept onto my face at the thought. He saved me he didn't have to but he did, maybe he does care.

I tried to rely on my other senses as my eyes would not open. I could smell a familiar cologne, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. The scent engulfed my nostrils, it made me feel safe. Oh My God! I know that scent that is Klaus' scent. I am in his bed, calm down Caroline.

I tried to focus more on my surroundings to distract me from thinking that I slept in his bed.I could hear the sound of swipes of a pencil and it dawned on me he was in the room. My breath got caught in my throat. Okay, breathe Caroline. It's going to be fine, just keep your eyes close. He would leave soon. I was in a frenzy. I couldn't see him now. Oh God, I must look horrendous. I wasn't able to have this conversation yet. I am so confused. I was all prepared to start a relationship with him, only to find him shacked up with someone else. The thought still makes my chest tighten. However, I can't forget he saved me once again.

This so baffling. My thoughts were interrupted. "Sweetheart, I know you're awake." I couldn't help but smile at him calling me sweetheart, I missed it. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to face him. Our eyes locked, I could see the worry in his. I dropped my gaze after what felt like centuries past. I took a deep breath. "Hi" I said. Seriously? Hi! The man saves your life once again and all you can say is hi. I scolded myself.

Kpov

I watched her carefully not knowing what she would do. Would she leave? Would she still be mad about the witch. Would she let me explain. The question that I really wanted to know was would she leave. Of course she would Niklaus, she got tortured her first night here, not to mention she saw a man that promised her the world shacked up with another woman.

"I know we have a lot to discuss but I would like to freshen up first. Also, thank you for saving me last night." I nodded but couldn't help smile that she wasn't running away from me. "There is clothes on the press for you and the bathroom is straight ahead." I told her as I walked out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen to get some blood for her. I got two bags thinking she may be hungrier than she normally would be after the ordeal she suffered. I flashed back upstairs and opened my bedroom door. I heard the shower going. It took all my strength not to go in there and make her mine for eternity. I placed the blood bags down by the clothes on the bed.

I stood there for awhile. The images of her perfect ivory skin flashed through my mind. Her blonde glorious hair. I remember how the softness of her skin felt. The sweet sound of her voice in my ear and her unique scent of vanilla and honey. My thoughts were cut short by the sound of Caroline stepping out of the shower before turning it off. I flashed out of the room before she could see me.

I was in my study when I felt Caroline's presence. I looked up from the book I was reading that was doing no good in distracting me from my earlier thoughts. She looked amazing in her pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt. The clothes hugged her body perfectly.

"Okay this is really hard for me to say, so don't interrupt me until I finish. Okay?" I nodded. She was so adorable when she was flustered. "Good. I came here to give it a go - give US a go but when I saw you with that red headed slut, it hurt. It hurt so much because again I was so easily fooled by you, to believe all those promises you made to be." I was going to cut her off. "Don't! let me finish. As I was saying it hurt. I have always been second choice Klaus. I have never been first choice. So when I wrote the letters for my friends and my mom. I thought I had a chance at being first choice for once. I am not saying I love you and I want you to pick me because I would never ask that but I am saying I am willing to give it a try, if you are? When you saved me, I realised you still cared but the question is do you care enough to give us a try?"

I couldn't believe it did she really think that she meant so little to me, she means everything to me! First choice? She was the only choice! I felt so much happiness when she said she want to give me - us a shot. "I will take your silence as a no. It's fine. I am going to go back to my hotel and get my stuff and head home." She turned around to leave but I flashed in front of her. I gently cupped her face and kissed her.

This kiss was a promise for the future.

REVIEW :D


	9. Complications

**_Hey, I want to say thanks for all the support. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_Complications_**

_This kiss was a promise for the future._

**Cpov**

I finally pulled away, just enough so our foreheads were touching. I stared into his blue orbs, I felt like I could drown in them. I saw so many emotions cross his face. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. He dropped his gaze from mine and picked up my hand and entwined it with his hand. He lifted our entwined hands and placed a firm kiss on my knuckles. I blushed at the sudden contact. I turned my head, hopping he wouldn't notice. However, when I looked back, I saw his signature smirk. Damn Hybrid making me blush.

"Caroline" He whispered.

I locked my eyes with his. Nervous, is not how I would describe how I am feeling. Petrified would be a good word.

"Sweetheart, I don't express my emotions well. Well except for anger." He gave me a smirk and I laughed.

"However, you are not my first choice." I lowered my head and begged for tears not to break pass the gates. "Caroline look at me." I slowly lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Love, you are my only choice." I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe this. OH MY GOD! I CAROLINE SECOND FORBES IS THE ORIGINAL HYBRID ONLY CHOICE. I wanted to scream.

**Kpov**

When I saw her lips instinctively stretch into a beaming smile, I knew I could never let her go. I loved her too much. "In a thousand years I thought I needed to break the curse to become whole. To make my own family because of how much mine despise me. I thought I needed all that and than I would finally be me, be whole. My love, I was mistaken all I needed was you." I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I love you Caroline. I will only ever love you. I have never felt like this about anyone in my entire existence. I know you do not love me but maybe someday you will and I can wait. I would wait forever for you."

She took her hand from mine and put it on the side of my face. "Klaus, I am here with you, ready to give us a try. It is true I don't love you but I could. I think we should take it slow and get to know one and other better. What do you say?" I nodded. I couldn't form words. She said she could love me, that's the closest I have came to someone loving me in a thousand years. I could not stop the smile from forming on my face or stop the hope in my heart she has giving me.

**Cpov**

The beaming smile he was wearing and displaying those dimples I adore, I could not have pictured how happy I am in this moment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My hand immediately found their way to the back of his neck. I could stay like this for all eternity. I felt at home in his strong arms.

"Nik" I could hear Rebekah heals on the floors as she shouted. I gently removed myself from Klaus. The doors swung open. "Caroline, it is good to see you up." I could tell she was only trying to get back into Klaus' good graces. I gave her a small smile.

"What is it, Rebekah?" Klaus spoke through clenched teeth. I decided now would be a good time to go to the hotel and collect my belongings.

"I am going to go back to the hotel to get my stuff." I said to Klaus. I went up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear so Rebekah could not hear. "I will be okay. I will be back soon and be nice to her. She is your sister and she snapped that jerk neck." With saying that I gave a small wave to Rebekah and left.

I walked down the streets, admiring the culture that surrounded me. I was in awe. The music played everywhere. I felt like this was all a dream. My hotel wasn't far from were Klaus was staying. I arrived at The Omni Royal. I rushed through the lobby and jumped into the elevator before the doors closed, pushed the button of the floor I was staying in. It is not like I was in a hurry to get back to Klaus. I laughed at the thought of course I am rushing to see him.

**Kpov**

"Nik, are you listening to me?" Rebekah screamed. I was not listening to a word she said. I have to focused on my blond beauty. "Could you repeat what you said Bekah." I said in a bored tone. I really want to give her the punishment she deserves for her betrayal but I know Caroline would not approve. The things I do for you my love. I sighed.

"They got a white oak stake. Nik! Marcel has got one."

***REVIEW***


End file.
